A new life and a new day
by Kikari no segaiu
Summary: This is a bit AU and it will involve Naruto, Hinata, and my own character. A bit from chapter one '...she abruptly stopped, seeing a blond boy around her age being beaten up by three thuggish teenagers.' ', “…and if you want to…you could stay with us..'
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masasji Kishimoto is the creator of it, if I was the creator however….Naruto wouldn't be so dense and Sauske would still have a mom at least….

A/N: This is an Au fanfiction so the characters won't be themselves exactly, but no worries it won't be totally weird…it's not like I'm gonna make Hinata into a Sakura clone…that would just be inhumane. The pictures of my story will be on my profile soon. If you have any comments or concerns, review and I'll look at it.

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

Author's blabbers: Muahahahahaha, I have no clue why I even started this blabbers thing, so just look over my complete insanity and read the story please. Thank you!

**Prologue**

Sunlight streamed through the room as Kikari began to wake up from a very vivid dream. Yawning as she got up she thought, 'That was a pretty weird dream. My husband was dead. My baby died. Hitomi had given Hinata to me and after I extracted her byakugan and replaced it with my gekkogan, then I transferred my genes into baby Hinata. After I wiped everyone's memory of Hitomi having twins, while everyone in my clan was dead. Finally I destroyed my clan house of 300 turning it into a three bedroom house. Mahhhhh, I really have to dream of reality more rather than these weird sad dreams.'

However, when she walked out to go to her younger brother's room she found that there was no trace of him there at all. Instead, in his place was a baby crib and baby things with a baby Hinata in the middle of everything looking a lot like Kikari. Soon silent tears etched on to her face as she walked toward the crib. 'My husband is really dead…so is my entire family…God why me?' Kikari thought as she picked up the baby Hinata in her arms.

Hinata yawned and blinked back sleep starting at Kikari's tear streaked face, soon deciding that this woman was her mother she gurgled and reached up to touch Kikari's face. Soon the new found mother; albeit unprepared, broke her sad exterior and softly smiled at Hinata as she continued to gurgle a conversation between her new found mother.

"Awwww, you're such a cute sweet little baby, ne?" Kikari cooed as she walked to the kitchen with Hinata in her arms. As she came down into the kitchen looking for something to feed her new daughter; although forgetting that she was indeed lactating…she was a bit dense that way. Hinata snuggled against her mother, her deep violet eyes were soon hidden beneath her eye lids. Kikari finally being stumped on what to feed a week old baby she slapped her head in frustration. That slap may have juggled something into place because she soon remembered that week old babies needed to be breast fed, which explained why her shirt was wet. While feeding her new daughter Kikari noticed that all the baby essentials had already been bought, although she didn't know to what extent to how much she bought for baby Hinata. This was probably because she wasn't exactly a genius in the morning remembering everything i.e. she bought everything that Hinata would need until she turned six, which in retrospect wasn't such a smart thing to do in three hours after getting a baby. She sighed at her forgetfulness and positioned Hinata to be breast fed. After she had fed and burped little Hinata, Kikari found the baby supplies to bathe and clothe her little girl.

"Gah…you sweetie are now sung in your clothes and soon to be asleep, thus now as your mommy; which I'll never get tired of saying, will figure out what exactly I've done," Kikari stated to her sleeping child.

Kikari then put Hinata back into her crib to think. Hinata now being away from her mother's arms stirred before going back to her dream word. 'Hmmm…so I officially have a daughter, am mother, am widowed, now the clan's heir, my whole clan; except for Hinata and I, is dead, and my decade old clan house of 300 is now a house of 3 bedrooms…hmmm…oh yea and just to remind myself…MY HUSBAND IS DEAD…I AM WIDOWED!!! Dear God why me??' Kikari thought woefully. Soon after these depressing and dreary thoughts; minus the new motherhood, she decided that she would put everything she had into being a strong konuchi and an even better mother.

However, her little declaration; albeit inside her head, was soon interrupted by Hinata's crying. Soon discovering she had to change a diaper, Kikari sighed as a new thought entered into her mind while she sweat dropped, 'This declaration may take a while to complete.'

**Owari: **

Thanks for reading, and the new chapter will most likely be up soon if I get enough reviews. Lol. Any creative or constructive criticism, comments, concerns, and yada yada yada. The pole for the pairing for Kikari will be put up soon if I get through my to do list. Do remember I am a high schooler bent on getting through my sophomore year. smiles Ja peoples.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masasji Kishimoto is the creator of it...such a wonderful anime...

Author's blabbers: I want out of reality. Anyone else wanna come along? I'll bring the snacks for the road trip! 'Author grins' I may

not up date for a while because of the up coming new semester…I'll do my best in up dating when I have time…if any ever. Also note

that there will be spelling mistakes when Naruto speaks, but hey I did that on purpose. He's a three year old, with a lot of

intelligence believe it or not, but he still has child like tendencies like not pronouncing or saying things correctly.

A/N: Author's note

K/N: Kikari's note

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Chapter one**

At the age of three Hinata was able to walk, talk, read, write, and most importantly…use the toilet! K/N: Oh yeah! I don't have to change anymore diapers!! OH YEA!! Woot!!

Hinata peered at her sleeping mother's face as her stomach gave a silent protest. "Shhh…," she whispered towards her stomach patting it gently, "…it's eight a.m…mama needs to wake up now and cook. Besides, she promised to take me to the park!" Hinata whispered. Smiling at her white fox plushie; which she got from Iruka at the spring festival two years ago, she was inspired to do something that would definitely wake up her mother. Climbing up onto her mother's bed, Hinata began to jump chanting

"Wake UP MOMMY!" in her usually quite three year old voice.

Kikari slowly opened her eyes squinting at her three year old daughter jumping up and down on her bed, yawing as she stretched Kikari smiled whispering," Hina-chan, stop jumping on mommy's bed, alright sweet heart? I'm fully awake now." After sitting up she collected her daughter into her arms and inquired, "Are you hungry now, Hina-chan?"

Hinata smiled and nodded holing her fox plushie up against her chest as she was lifted up into the air still in her mother's arms. They traveled down into the kitchen for some breakfast. After sitting Hinata down into a booster chair, Kikari set out to make blueberry pancakes. Humming a soft tune Kikari went through the steps to make their breakfast. They both munched on their freshly made pancakes, soon ready for the day a head.

Hinata finished munching on her pancakes soon smiling as she said, "Mommy, can we go to the park now? Kisu-chan; her fox plushie, and I are finished eating."

Kikari smiled at Hinata and nodded plucking Hinata out of her high chair whilst packing two small bento boxes she made last night. Soon leading Hinata out of the house and through the arch way of trees that lead to Konoha; they lived near the border of Konoha for privacy and space, they started chatting.

"Mommy, can we stop by the Hokage monument after we've gone the park?" Hinata inquired using her patented puppy eyes.

Kikari smiled, "How could I say no to that look?" she then laughed and ran ahead yelling, "…but you have to race me first, Hina-chan!"

Laughing Hinata tried to catch up to her sugar educed mother; that kept on leaping in bounds from tree to tree farther away from her, soon getting too tired to run any longer. Sighing whilst dropping onto her knees breathing in short puffs. Soon regaining her breath Hinata walked into the main part of Konoha. Although she abruptly stopped, seeing a blond boy around her age being beaten up by three thuggish teenagers. 'Oh no!! What in the world are they doing?' Hanta fervently thought as panic rushed through her as she ran towards them.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Hinata yelled at the thugs beating up the young blond, soon going in front of the young blond; in an attempt to protect him, with her arms wide open. The thuggish teens looked down at Hinata with smug expressions on their faces while one of them gave Hinata a menacing look. Soon one of the thuggish teens walked towards her raising his fist to beat Hinata out of the way. The young blond looked shell shocked at Hinata as she stood her ground. However, the thug was soon surprised when Hinata kicked his shins grabbing Naruto's hand and running like the dickens.

Soon Hinata stopped running, thus causing Naruto to stop in the process. His tear streaked faced looked up at her with a questioning look in place. Hinata gave the young blond a sheepish smile after giving him a warm hug to stop his continuous hiccups. Naruto gazed at Hinata, shell shocked that she saved him **and **gave him a hug for comfort.

Hinata smiled saying, "Hi! Sorry about dragging you with me like a sack, but those guys would've kept beating you up if I hadn't. By the way, my name's Segaiu Hinata. It's nice to meet you. Umm…so what's your name?"

Naruto not expecting these warm words and an apology looked at her with hope that she wouldn't run away once she found out who he was. He offered a small smile stating, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto." Expecting Hinata to run away or glare at him, he bowed his head in utter sadness. However, that was the exact opposite of what Hinata had done next. Instead, Hinata broke out into a grin and picked up his hands with hers asking with a bit of an insisting tone, "Do you want to be my first friend? My mom would be okay with it, but even if you say no…would you still like to come to the park with me?"

Naruto looked gleeful as he thought, 'I finally found someone who doesn't look at me with such cold eyes! She even asked **me** to be **her first friend**!' Soon he happily replied, "Yes! I would love to be your first friend, if you'll be mine!"

Hinata nodded vigorously and stated while pulling Naruto with her, "Great! I'll go show you to my mommy then maybe afterwards I can meet yours, ne?"

Naruto abruptly halted looking at Hinata with tearful eyes whispering, "I…I don't have parents…Hin-Hinata-chan." Hinata's eyes widened as she thought, 'Did I hurt him?' Assuming that she had, Hinata engulfed Naruto in a tight hug as she apologized for asking such a touchy question. Soon after the tight hug Hinata shyly murmured, "…and if you want to…you could stay with us. Besides, we have an extra room, so you could have your own room…and my mommy could keep you safe…and….and-" However, she was interrupted in mid sentence because of Naruto pulling Hinata into a tight warm hug of his own. He soon gleefully stated after his tight hug, "I would wuve _(love)_ to live with you Hina-chan! But...I don't know if your mommy would agree with you…."

Hinata grinned and took Naruto's hand soon announcing, "I'll just have to introduce you to my mommy then. Once she meets you she won't be **able** to say no!"

As they walked hand in hand some villagers waved hi to the young Segaiu heir A/N: I don't believe I told everyone this, but the Segaiu clan basically sacrificed themselves for the village and they were the third most powerful clan in Konoha. In addition to this, they helped a lot of people keep their families together. For instance, a lot of mothers and fathers only had their lives because of the sacrifice of one of the Segaiu members, thusly most people had a large amount of respect for the last Segaiu members., but some gave strange looks to the small children as they walked along. Hinata slightly pulled Naruto to the park because of his sudden onslaught of nervousness and anxiety towards some of the villagers. However, his nervousness and anxiety soon dissolved when Hinata glanced back towards him giving him an encouraging smile. Naruto once given that encouraging smile broke out into a grin of his own, slightly squeezing her hand in the process.

After all the looks and the **long** way there they finally made their way to the park. Upon their arrival they found Hinata's mom; Kikari, sleeping up against a tree. Sweat dropping, Hinata walked over with Naruto and poked her mother's shoulder. Upon feeling Hinata's usual wake up call; other than jumping on her then yelling something that made her bolt up, Kikari blinked back sleep shortly opening her eyes. Kikari soon smiled at the children in front of her giving out a greeting, "Hello there. Who might you be?" Giving both of them a warm smile whilst stretching out as she got up.

Naruto inwardly flinched, but replied with a brave face, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, mawm _(ma'am)_."

Kikari fully stood up and dusted herself off while smiling at Naruto in a warm gentle way. "It's nice to meet you hun," Kikari sweetly stated. Hinata grinned brightly as she told her mother what she had said to Naruto earlier. Smiling back at her daughter Kikari agreed to let Naruto live with them, stating that the more the merrier. After their conversation the two children began to play tag. Laughing, both Hinata and Naruto ran around the park as Kikari watched them in thought, 'Hmmm…having Naruto at home wouldn't be much of a problem and I could go back to work as an active shinobi because Hinata won't be alone. Besides that, I guess I'll have to move to the master suit now…Gah…sometimes I think I may be lazier than Shikato Nara sometimes.' Kikari sighed while leaning back against a tree turning her ninja senses up a smidge higher.

Crouching behind a bush holding her beloved plushie Hinata held her breath hoping not to be found by Naruto in their new game of Hide and Seek. Hinata giggled slightly thinking, 'I hope Naru-kun doesn't find me and Kitsu-chan.'

Hearing giggling behind the bushes behind him, Naruto peeked over one of the bushes only to find a smiling Hinata staring back at him. Naruto then laughed tackling Hinata, both now giggling the two children were now on the ground squished against each other like a sandwich. Hinata giggled as Naruto blushed K/N: Do note that my daughter hasn't had any real friends besides Naruto so she finds it amusing that he seems to be embarrassed by this. above her. Soon deciding that a hug might cure it she hugged him declaring, "I love you Naru-kun!" K/N: Hina-chan's usually uses hugs to try and solve things…but then again she mostly with me…we're kinda glued to the hip ever since the _almost _kidnapping of my baby. Besides that, she's very loving and I've taught her to say what she feels…although in this case I think I shouldn't have.

Naruto now blushing like a tomato just managed to nod. Kikari seeing Hinata's actions towards Naruto, grinned like a Cheshire cat inwardly thinking, '…that's so cute…Hina-chan seems to really like Naruto…well I don't have to worry about anything concerning their affectionate nature with each other…until they're hormonal teenagers anyways. Boy…the day they become hormonal teenagers will be the day karma kicks my butt. I guess I should train them both when they're four, so they can get used to each other while getting ahead in their training before they enter school. However, I think Naruto's the only one who may need the adapting in this situation.' Kikari sweat dropped at the thought of Naruto turning permanently red because of Hinata's affectionate nature.

Smiling whilst sighing Kikari made her way to Naruto and Hinata, picking Naruto away from Hinata she stated, "Hina-chan you shouldn't always do that to Naru-kun. I mean it's very sweet of you to do so, but Naru-kun may not be as comfortable as you are with your affectionate nature towards him."

Hinata sheepishly smiled as Naruto broke out into a worried expression stating, "I wike _(like)_ the way she tweats _(treats)_ me…," Naruto's voice lowered down to a whisper, "…**no one ever** hugs me…or says I wuv _(love)_ you…I'm just not used to it, but I weally _(really)_ don't mind at all!"

Kikari beamed as Hinata walked over to Naruto; her fox plushie gently held in her left hand, giving Naruto a warm gentle hug whispering something that only Naruto could hear.

'They're so kawaaaaaaaiiiii _(cute)!!'_ Kikari inwardly cooed at the sight of Naruto and Hinata hugging. Inwardly stopping her ongoing thoughts of 'aww that's so cute' she broke the pair apart smiling brightly while saying, "Alright kiddies it's time to go home!" Soon both children were pulled toward where Kikari and Hinata lived; and soon that was where Naruto would live as well. Kikari unlocked the front door and ushered the two children inside.

"Sweetie, please show Naru-kin his new room while I get his things and some others items for him tomorrow after I make lunch," Kikari said to Hinata before she left to go to the kitchen.

"Hmm…well Naru-kun…I'll show you your room. It's right up these stairs next tom my room. I believe you should know that our rooms are connected by two screen doors, so if you need anything just knock on the door and I'll be there. And…ano (_umm)_…what else…oh yeah! Mommy's room is near the stairs across from our rooms, so if you need my mommy she'll be there, just knock on her door…Besides this, we also have two bathrooms down stairs, a garden, and a training area. So if you need to know anything about the house or the places outside just ask me 'cause I don't mind," Hinata stated as they strolled up the stairs to his room.

Naruto stopped at the door to his room turning his head to give Hinata a soft smile murmuring, "Thank you for evwerything _(everything)_ Hina-chan…and someday…I know I'wl _(I'll) _wuv _(love)_ you too. I'll see you later!" Upon that last statement Naruto entered his new room missing Hinata's shocked look and the slight blush on her face. When Naruto saw his new room he broke out into a broad grin at how big the whole room was.

Hinata eventually got back to her senses…soon walking to her room thinking, 'I never expected that…I bet life won't ever be boring now that Naruto's here.'

While Hinata go ready to go to bed Kikari sat on one of their kitchen bar stools pondering about how things would defiantly change in the time Naruto would be with them.

**Owari: **

_Come on people!!! Please review…I love it when people read my stories, but please do review. I won't know if people like my stories that way. Oh…and if you've read my other stories their updates will soon be up once I start typing….unless I decide to do my homework….which I should do soon…So yeah. Review if you think I did an ok job with this chapter. Creative criticism is welcome. Also I haven't quite decided who to pair up with Kikari, Sauske, and etc. However, I do know it will be eventual NarutoxHinata W00t! I promise not to bash any characters unless they make me mad…No swearing… _


End file.
